highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Artix von Krieger
Artix von Krieger is one of the most powerful Paladins found on all of Lore, though his zealousness sometimes gets him into trouble. He seldom enters combat without arming himself with puns as well as weapons. He is sometimes accompanied by his dog Daimyo. It is said that his yellow eyes represent that he fights for the light. He seems to have the ability to sense the presence of the undead. Artix has a love for spicy flavors, which has led him to create Artix Brand Holy Wasabi. History As a child, Artix grew up in a village in Doomwood -- a large enough settlement that he had not met Vayle until he tried to rescue her from drowning on one particularly fateful day. Unable to pull her from the river, both Vayle and Artix were washed into a mysterious cave. They soon discovered the ruins of an old Guardian Tower -- where Vayle and he both touched a mysterious orb. That night, Artix was relating this story to Edgar when a green mist rolled through the village. To his knowledge, everyone in the town save himself was transformed into zombies by the strange fog. He fled and was eventually rescued by Lady Celestia. Artix committed the rest of his to fighting the undead. While combating a powerful necromancer, Artix may have accidentally created a Doom weapon by trapping the soul of a creature from the Plane of Darkness in his battleaxe. The battleaxe was lost, and Artix began to look for ways to purify the evil weapons. DragonFable Artix first encountered the Hero of Falconreach in the Amityvale Graveyard, where he sought to battle the undead. Artix had already heard of the Hero's reputation from Lady Celestia. The two Heroes joined forces to fight off the evil in the area. The two would meet again soon after, when Daimyo alerted the Hero of Falconreach that Artix was in a well. Seeking to rescue the Paladin, the Hero discovered that Artix had found undead beneath Amityvale. Again, they joined forces to do battle against the skeletons. Artix's zeal for slaying the undead caused him to mistakenly excorcise the Spirits of Frostvale, preventing them from stopping the schemes of the villainous Xanta Claus. Sometime later, the Hero of Falconreach and Artix would cross paths again -- this time in Doomwood. When the town of Moonridge fell under attack by the forces of the undead, Artix called to any able adventurer for help. The Hero of Falconreach answered that call and eventually they defeated the forces of the High Necromantress of the Shadowscythe. They faced and defeated the monstrous Armadeadon -- Artix saving Vayle's life in the process. After the Battle for Moonridge, Artix and the Hero worked to stop the evil that threatened Doomwood from the Necropolis. To that end, Artix sent the Hero on several quests -- to infiltrate a Haunted Castle, to fight the Deadwood trees of the forest, to patrol local graveyards, to find the way through a series of strange rooms, and to unlock the secrets of Sir Malifact. The heroic duo worked together to prepare to infiltrate the Necropolis -- by acquiring the student I.D. of Zorbak. Using the I.D. -- and by battling the Gate Keeper, Artix and the Hero of Falconreach snuck into the Necropolis and saw the army Noxus and the Necromantress were busily crafting. Realizing the enormity of the situation, Artix sent the Hero of Falconreach -- who was more likely to be able to work subtly -- to sabotage their efforts. When the necromancers realized they were being assaulted from within, they launched a counteroffensive -- forcing Artix to battle a horde of undead and ultimately to slay the undead Edgar. Enraged, the High Necromantress revealed that she was in fact Vayle, and swore vengeance on the Paladin. Soon Artix and the Hero of Falconreach faced Noxus himself. He would have defeated them, had he not revealed he had betrayed Vayle. She joined the Heroes to fight the Master Necromancer and defeated him. In thanks, she stayed her hand against them -- for the time being. With their leaders defeated, Artix and Ghost launched an assault upon the remaining undead of the Necropolis. During the Fire War, Artix traveled east to help fight against Akriloth -- and then against Xan and Drakonnan. During the battle, Artix was captured by Drakonnan and brainwashed into the malevolent Shadowfire Knight. When he was defeated by the Hero of Falconreach in combat, however, he regained his senses and rejoined the fight against Drakonnan with a new fervor. When the battle finally ended, he returned to Falconreach with the other heroes save Yulgar. AdventureQuest Though the timelines split sometime just prior of the Great Fire War, Artix fought in war in both -- and was brainwashed into an evil version of himself as well. When the Evil Artix was defeated, he helped the Champion of Battleon defeat the fiery forces of Drakonnan. He even worked to help Galanoth improve on the Ice Katana. When the being Exodus threatened Battleon, Artix, Cysero and Zhoom watched as the Hero of Falconreach was knocked unconscious. With no one able to control the DragonLord's dragon, the trio piled into a device of Cysero's creation to summon the Hero of Falconreach from the past. With the Hero's help, the dragon was able to destroy the titanic creature. AdventureQuest Worlds Artix, as the leader of the Paladin Order, has taken to training the Paladins amongst the Champions of Good from Swordhaven. Inventory Artix offers many services to those who have proven their skills to him. Real World Artix von Krieger is one of the major characters of the Artix Entertainment universe. He appears in AdventureQuest, DragonFable, and AdventureQuest Worlds. External Links *DragonFable Wiki *AQWiki *AQWWiki *DragonFable Wiki Category:AdventureQuest Characters Category:AQW Characters Category:Kingdom of Swordhaven Members Category:Inhabitants of Swordhaven Category:Inhabitants of Battleon Category:Inhabitants of Falconreach Category:AQ Allies Category:Dragon Fable Characters Category:Dragon Fable Allies Category:AQW Human Characters Category:AQ Human Characters Category:DF Human Characters Category:AQ Paladin Characters Category:DF Paladin Characters Category:AQW Paladin Characters